Episode 100
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 101|Next Episode -->]] Length: 5:48:50 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Tony Guests: Intro: All the possible Random Assault plugs into 1 place. Paul Christopher McCann rocking intro of Random Assault Theme Closing Song: Welcome to Miami and Hey Ya performed by Alex. ---- Content Covered *Big Bang Theory **Alex - I hate to admit it, Mela and her family are fans. **Kate - Eew. What a bitch. Everyone's dad is a fan of the Bing Bag Theory **Matt - Some of the dialogue between Bazingus and Blongo **Alex - I've been told the Bing Bang Theory is the blackface for nerds. **Alex - Bongo Banzo plays emulator for Mario 64. **Alex - I don't mind the girls, but I hated Zingo Bizigone. **Kate - There was an aspy that had a show and Zingo was his name'o. **Alex - I hated when they made a girl Shelton I mean Zingo Bing Zing gone Bongo. **Kate - I had a crazy 50 year old Sheldon guy whre he lived. He was the Girls figure skating coach. **Matt - That man became Blimpo Jones **Kate - Baloney Boston Cream **Matt - LOL she made girls unenjoyable. **Alex - 6 I saw her tit, then 16 saw her tits. **Matt - To google! **Kate - Nudity is not porn **Matt - Tell that to Facebook. **Kate - Was it the fucking machine? **Matt - No **Kate - Zip-Zop. **Alex - All the guys have some fucking problem. **Alex - Thanks Sweaty Palm fuck. Big Beetles Theory **Mitch - 100 episodes to get to the Big Beep Bop Badda Bop Theory **Alex - Anyway the Bubba Ho-Tep Theory **Alex - They were suppose to go Jew Flying **Kate - And they put him on a cross. **Matt - We don't talk about good shows on this podcast. /Big Bag Theorem segment Failed projects never seeing light of day. Things that could have been. *Batman5273 could have been first guest. *Kate and Matt thought about pulling a George Lucas on old episodes. *Alex wanted to rerecord 19. *RA Movie. Kate wrote a script that was 140 pages. *Tony Psychatrist Kate patient like Arkham Asylum log Random Assault the Movie Podcast fight superpowered morons of other podcasts Idea started around RA 6-7 *MK esque fatalities *Tony shoved a pineapple in someone's ass. *CyberKong Town Bullies *Record in Matt's basement *Go to GamesRadar Battle of the Podcasts *Darktone, Drew shit a portal to hell fought Devil *Alex "It's so unfunny it hurts" *Kate A Horrible Devil went down to Georgia score. *Matt has Final Draft *Matt's vengeful sperms fight him. *Alex "I was killed off by all the sperms" *Cops raided the podcast stadium *RA didn't win but PCN Gen did. *Craig offered a breifcase of money to go to FTG *Go to Las Vegas, the Sheriff of the South is chasingus *137 pages. Furthest it been was a read through. *Within 3-4 days TalkRadar's Dead Island movie. **Episode 16 scrapped content. StoneMagaician not considered canon since no art depiction of him depicted. **Kate "Met goatse guy on buttsex forum. He was a nice guy and showed me tips how to ruin my asshole." (Tried to get an interview, didn't happen.) **Behind the Scenes Drew basically wanted Random Assault to be TalkRadar **Plot to get Drew with Gabe to make their own videogame podcast. **Kate for a Canadian Themed Podcast. 24 Themed podcast took a while to implement **Wanted a Weekly Let's Play. Her capture card on PC sucked. **Audio Commentary of a movie. Matt and Kate Harry Potter. Didn't happen. Random Assault Election *Slabflapper smear campaign to take Matt's spot on podcast. *Matt Obama hope poster instead long Matt and NOPE. *Slabflapper siloutte on US flag.**Alex wins Cast Daddy. *Kate wanted a scripted episode 1 per quarter. Halloween, XMAS, Anniversary, (Spring) TOo much work *Alex made his own Who Framed Roger Rabbit noir. **Alex Dectective **Matt Strip Club Owner **Kate Ugly Fem Fatale **Tony - Matt's bodyguard **Matt had boob chalice. **Tony more noir than lols. **Wrote it at work, a girl coworker read it wanted to know how it would end. **Segment where Matt would review VHS tapes (Didn't happen) **Alex vs. Mitch Bannerhood Race Alex made a series of games never to see light of day **RA Games made concurrently with the movie. **A game to tap to shut up Mitch's mouth. **Drew builds PC the crowd boos. **Tony gets all the chicks, tries to get Kate. **Fuck em' taps. The fuck'ems get bigger. **Make long Matt long by tapping. **Old sketch of what Slabflapper angel wings and red eyes. Destroys logo by tapping **Mitch and Kate in the park, had to punch them out. **Be Tricky Drew in SSX **Be Tony and Mitch tap U know what I like. **Shave Kate's stubble. Kate "Ha your a dick." **Aborted fetus paralyzed Bear Grylls game eat own legs **Matt's porn stash **Maxi-B yo 8-bit in his copter tap to bouce and dodge 4 obstacles, bookfart, hindensperm, Mitch, B-ball cap motorcycle? **Johnson Punch. Darkton card attire punch by tapping scren. Pinapple or mugs. **Keep Konnect. Mitch stays connected to the internet. Stay on wifi hotspot if not skype closes and slabflapper howls. Inverted colors and screen shakes. Community Services requested that haven't been done or looked at since **Willyfresh Tank Girl X, Birdemic, Shock of Horror new or old Capt America **Person? Norbit, DDR **SerptentineZero Darkest of Days, ApologetiX **Jake Petersen - Mercenaries 2 **Turbo - Fantasy Mission Force **BroPan- Live action Jungle Book Movie **Jessie Szanz - Indian Jones and Crystal Skull, Avatar Last Airbender **Kazmo - My Little Pony **Dean Rivers - Darts or Cricket game **Jayson Canning - The Last Mimsy WickerMan (Alex You're a piece of shit never contribute) **Sully8764 - Star Wars Ep 3. (Tony No) **IT Crowd for Alex **Le Tran CyberBullying (did himself) American Godzilla, Nicolas Sparks movies, Bible Black, Tony- Tyler Perry Madea movies, Adventure Time, Amazing World of Gumble **Saints Row the Third, The Notebook, Sex and the City 2 for Tony **For Alex Shogun Assassin *50 Questions to determine who is the 2nd Best host of Random Assault? Random Assault History Exam. RAPE Episode 100 Random Assault Podcast Exam. *Episode 100 Hosts Top 10 Games Questions **Jessie Szanz - Game made you feel guilty? **Susan McMuffin - Give me money? (NO!) **Colina - Progress on Matt's balls going on vacation kickstarter? **Alex Pero - Flabby why don't you love me the way I love your beard? **Sankey? 0 Why doesn't Matt watch me when I sleep? ***Why did I stop listening? **Flabslapper Any other funraiser sites? (Alex We're not suppose to ask the questions) **Colina "I was serious about the $5 scream name at sex victim" **Shane Peltzer "Thought you would make past 10 episodes? (Tony thought it would last post 50) **Jake P - Favorite episode to record? ***Favorite art banner? **Smikey "How great I am?" **Jake P again - How great I am? (Kate No) **Steve Brent - Why? **Le Tran - Now 100, what have you learned, and how do you feel about each other? **Andrew Graham - Thoughts on next question? Matt - Next Question ***Went back in time to March 2011 FWB or go the suicide route? ***To Matt perk of show is getting big titty porn from BroPan? How did it effect your boner? ****Matt "It was great." Alex "Fucking BroPan." **Tyler Head - Do ou like anime or videogames more. Choose Mitch. ***Went to cons, if so did you cosplay? **to Matt Handhelds or consoles if so why? **Tony where in London are you from? **Tony XB1 or PS4? **Where would you want to work in the videogame field? ***Alex Dischanted knowing of Irrational Game Recruiter 3 month contract and makes less than him. ***Kate "What a longwinded piece of fuck." **BroPan "How come this guy gets a pass for jabroni and not me? Turbo how dare you call me out I haven't done anything like that in months" **Colina ? I guess **Chris Ott Favorite end game Easter egg? ***Gamerscore more important than save data? ***Alex GS Matt Saved data **Last Question Slabflapper vs. Mitch. Mitch is weak against humor? **What pokemon is Mitch? *RA Origin Stories. Matt and Alex first met March 11, 2011 PAX East 2011 *Backstories for Fictional characters and their origins revealed. *Contest 6 codes PS3 Injustice and 5 season passes provided by Rigo Cortez *RA Split off casts in 2. **Matt and Kate **Alex and Tony "Bloody Hell" **Mitch and Drew WTF to talk about? Notable Facts *One episode callback from Mitch playing SRIV Dubstep Gun *Kate looked at the Wiki and realize how bad they were with giving prizes away for contests *Kate used Rock Band mic to record podcast outside in a park. *RA 7 first hosted on FTG. Could have been CyberKong (Alex) They just wanted something on their site *Kate skyped on PSP *XMAS Danta Claus Sting joke was originally supposed to be Gabe *Kate RAGE Quitted over Drew *Ep 31 time FTG wasn't going well. Giant site update clusterfuck. *XMAS Special Santa Claus was suppose to be Antista but he didn't respond. *Willyfresh was good with Dan Amrich *32 Gorillaz recorded Mid October. Released December. Off air for 1.5 months. *Xalaga got on Matt's ass for being an asshole. *Alex Kate Matt Toy Gorillaz 32 podcast only line up like this of hosts *RA 41 Kate played GTA IV in background. Also her audio pitched down 30 octaves. *Kate couldn't get a passport in time for PAX Prime 2013. *50,51 multicelebration *51 Mockumentary. Fake RA World why things happen in real world. *People got scared at the end of RA 50. *RA 50 was supposed to be a 3 arc plan but scrapped since too much work *RA 51 **Alex alt life was a bouncer Got actual metal dectector was said scene **Last thing of Drew was RoboDrew *Halloween 2012 was a Are you afraid of the Dark like segment. **Matt wrote nothing **Alex has a RA Notebook, Notebook of Ideas. *Geekenstein replace POW BLOCK *Original Episode 56 banner was animated but too much work. *Tony explains the origins of community service. *Kate plugged RA Wiki and Alex comparison of Rosanne Barr and Kate Reilly. *Download podcast from Windows, stop download and exit all the way. Funny Stories and Quotes Alex *Fucking Finally (Ep 100) *Yeah I'll do this it will only last 5 to 10 episodes. *Shoutout to Bookfart. Better than episode 50. He huffs farts out of the books. *That was back in the day when Matt wanted responsibility. *I was close to smoke a e-cig at PAX. Thanks Daddytista. *I broke his balls saying I'll send you a message you won't respond to. *(LT) When they got to cereal mascots they did it on purpose. *(Bookfart) A terrible character and a better design off of a terrible character. Both now exist. **Kate And all the better for it **Matt At one point do they eat catfood? *Boney Jones, Fuck Em 3x. *Might be catfood. *Fuck Random Assault. It's late. *People didn't realize it wasn't just 3, all of us died and the mansion was destroyed. *What are you a scripted show? That takes 5 months to release. *No more Robot characters. **Matt Awe Robot McRobotson, **Alex Robot Jones **Mitch RA Bot Robot Jones **Alex Fuck you I hate your characters. Things that are things. *Dare I say once I laughed at Ryan Renyolds. *Remember the RA Show of no seasons? Rampage, Lets Play, PAX Videos for days that will never be released. *Welcome the fuck shit back. (4 hours in) **Matt "We do a show?" **Kate "This is recorded?" *People ask the most generic questions. Again. *Do you have a Top 10 games of all games and Top 10? *Kate's Top 10, Top 30 games) That's the worst top 10 list in the world *Kate your parents are cuntcocks. *Party Sonic fucking Mitch. *(Dead Space) I heard 3 ruined the franchise. *Bad Duck Tales and Double Dragon Neon reviews, people are fucking stupid. **Kate "Mitchy D is such a faggot." *Chris Ott secret superfan. Kate *I don't have a soundeffect because I am not a gaylord. *With a face like that? **Mitch "Full of shit." *I tried doing a podcast with my 13 year old brother over Skype. It wasn't very good. *(Alex) We wanted to use you for art then discard you. *Tony is the heart of the engine for the show. *Bookfart is in rehab. *No soundboard, if so we would suck TalkRadar's cock so much. *Let's get Mitch a soundboard of buttons and see what happens. **Alex "Good God." *Did we hate them pretend? **Matt "Yes I hate them and it wasn't pretend." *I went on Wii Browser. They found Osama what did I miss? Yes I jerked off by Wii Browser. *I wrote a 140 page script that was cut down to 30 seconds. *Drew would cook and play Tuba *We wanted to be a network site. Our greed had no bounds. *GNA Podcast? They never released a podcast ever again. *Phazon117 refused to believe I was a lady. *Halloween 31 first scripted episode. I didn't write it at first because I thought Gabe would do it. Gabe never responded back. *Flabslapper putting kids in his shoes. *(December 2011) I remember going for a job interview and when it came out I didn't get the job. *It was a 10 year old desktop I got for free from a guy that fucked me in the butt. **Alex "Like innocence." *RA 51 My favorite line is Amanda's parents died in a library accident. **Alex "Read so fast her brain exploded." *Comeback Curtis. We are clean now. We don't have meth. Well I mean we don't use meth as much as we use to. *Segment 3 of 45. *My dad is not attractive to girls. *Mitch can I borrow your panties for 10 minutes. *My fist in your penis pussy? *How do I get a job in the Games Journalism? **Matt "If they ask us that they are fucking crazy." *Matt is the floor. Floor made of Matt. Floor of Matt laugh coming from walls. *Suck my balls Mitch. *Devil May Cry suffers from Star Trek syndrome. *Some listeners ask the same fucking question? *I have a bag in a mailbox bag. **Mitch "Smash it with a hammer!" (actual laughter) *I couldn't afford milk in a bag. Now I get a review copy for GTA V. Matt *I'm slabflappering myself. *How happy would we be without a podcast? *We did a fancast for the RADCrew podcast? *Our listeners know more than we do. *Matt as flabslapper was shot by new Matt blown awat with AK-47. This fucks up continuity. *No one likes the GorrillaKast. We didn't know they were assholes. **Alex "You mean the KongKast? *FTG approached us. It went bad. I was right about a few. *Shame Capcom ass fucking Brett. *This was the first of many passive aggressive attacks. I didn't fire Drew. Drew fired Drew. *Mitch you're such a fuck up. **Matt as Mitch "Hey Matt I have more sex way more than you." **Matt I had sex last weekend. **Matt as Mitch No one cares. **Matt You go back to what doesn't make you feel like a piece of shit. Biggest 3rd grade argument ever *(Kate) I called you a cunt. Don't talk to me about your problems. *Don't have 24 as a joke. We did the best to pretend it was 2011. *You better get use to shitheads like me. I don't know but you should know. *I'm not a nerd I'm a jock. *There's a video of me in woman's clothing. *I'm lying on the floor my back is killing me. **Alex "Matt why did you fuck up everything?" Mitch *Wreckless Media Radio failed podcast. *Barbara Jean is my mom's name. **Alex "Mrs. Mitch name?" *Mines is an actual top 10 list. **Kate "You faggot." *Fuck you I picked up the game on a whim because the main character sorta looked like Sonic. Tony *International Incident other name besides Random Assault. Fans would have been called T-Wrists *(Had idea to distance away from TalkRadar, Drew not so much.) *(Kate's Top 10 Top 30 games of all time) Jesus Christ. *Super Nintendo truly lived up to Super. Ate steroids and shitted out more steroids. Notes of Encouragement from fans *Willyfresh Congrats you guys gone far. Like 3 feet? *Shane Peltzer *Josh Zanellis *Coughman *Mela Firefly "I'm proud his hours in RA is paying off." *Tyler Head *Breener messaging in a dungeon *Chris Ott *Dan Amrich held hostage *Richard Hotsauce Carolina *Luke TMK *David Rhinehart *Frank Last Words Alex I assume you know what we are after a 7 hour podcast. *Paraphrase credits of fans* TURbo, thank you for the Wiki. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 101|Next Episode -->]]Category:AlexCategory:KateCategory:MattCategory:MitchCategory:TonyCategory:Episode